Custom Barney
Custom Barney & Friends Episode of Season 6/Season 7 pilots (1999-2001, Season 6 version) is the sixth episode season from Barney & Friends. it's aired in September 1, 1999. and April 11, 2001. Episodes #Stick with Imagination (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (1999) (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Five Kinds of Fun (November 9, 1999) #Count Me In (November 10, 1999) #Who's Whoo at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Ole (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #A Little Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Be (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) #Here Come the Firetruck (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set Go (April 13, 2000) #You Are Special! (April 14, 2000) #A Birdy Surprise (April 17, 2000) #Say the Letters, Count the Numbers (April 18, 2000) #Friendship Day (October 17, 2000) #I Love School (October 18, 2000) #Peas in a Pod (October 19, 2000) #Four Seasons of Fun (October 20, 2000) #Forest for the Trees (October 23, 2000) #Count with Me (October 24, 2000) #Rain, Rain, Rain (October 25, 2000) #In the Library (October 26, 2000) #Dance to the Beat (October 27, 2000) #Funny Foods (October 30, 2000) #Spring Cleaning (April 2, 2001) #A Magical Place (April 3, 2001) #The Big Hand (April 4, 2001) #The Hottest Day of the Year (April 5, 2001) #Another Year Older (April 6, 2001) #Career Fun (April 9, 2001) #Let's Go for a Ride (April 10, 2001) #Costume Party (April 11, 2001) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mother Goose *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Keesha *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Linda *Danny *Jeff *Kim *Emliy *Chip *Perry *Aaron *Sharlie *Jill Trivia *In the November-April 1999-2000, Barney has his Season 6 voice and 1999-2002 costume, Baby Bop has her Sesaon 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume, The Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, Season 4-6 Barney doll and Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This only episode from Season 5 Barney costume silimar to ones from Season 5 episodes (used in episode like: "My Party with Barney", "Barney's First Adventure", "Books Are Fun!", "Barney's Band", "Itty Bitty Bugs", etc) of this episode. *In the October-April 2000-2001, Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1999-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume, The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, Season 4-6 Barney doll and Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Custom Barney Home Video from Season 6 *Barney's Night Before Christmas *More Barney Songs *Imagination Fun with Barney! *Big Little (1999) *A Very Happy New Year Barney! *A Very Happy Birthday, Barney! *Barney's Rocks! *Barney Super Singing Circus *Barney Live! In New York City (2000) *Barney Time for School *Barney's Big Dance Party (2000) *Barney Meets the Rogers *Barney's Carnival Fun *Barney's Favorite Songs *Barney's Musical Castle *Barney's Pajama Party (2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Tens of Fun! *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Come on Over to Barney's House *Dino-Dancin' Tunes *Round and Round We Go *Sense-Sational Day (2000) *Another Year Older (2001) *Barney's Big Dance Party *Barney's Having Fun Together *Barney's Learning Round-Up *Barney's Pajamas Party *Let's Go to the Zoo *Waiting for Santa (2002) *You Can Be Anything *Barney's Beach Party *Barney's Safari Island Friends (2002) *Do the Dino Dance! *On the Go with Barney! SuperMalechi's Episode # Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Season 6 Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Custom Barney Seasons Category:Barney Episodes Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Season 7 Videos